


Storm and Smile

by thicklight (gurajiorasu)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/thicklight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kimi no egao de harewataru.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm and Smile

When Yabu entered the practice room, all hurried and wet, the only person who’s already there was Hikaru. Yabu exhaled a relieved breath and proceeded to put down his bag and cap. The storm outside was crazy and Yabu was in a rather foul mood because of that. He took off his dripping wet jacket and scooted to Hikaru who was strumming the guitar lazily while sitting on the floor on a corner.

Yabu wiped his hands dry before taking another guitar with him and plopping next to Hikaru. To be honest, he could barely feel his own fingertips because it was so damn cold, but he insisted on the guitar and produced some weird noises as the result.

Hikaru leered to Yabu and chuckled. He gained a deadly glare from Yabu because of that.

“It’s that bad, huh?” Hikaru asked. About the weather, of course.

“Freaking bad,” Yabu answered. He put down the guitar, rubbed his hands furiously, and tried again. The sound came out pretty nice then, but it felt like the strings were cutting his fingers.

“The others said that they’d be late,” Hikaru informed, “At this rate, the practice might get canceled.”

“Great,” Yabu huffed angrily, he rubbed his hands again, “After all the troubles that I went through. Just- _great_.”

“Hey,” Hikaru softly warned Yabu because the older sounded dangerously like he’s about to blame their band mates. Yabu seemed to understand at once and Hikaru smiled to that. He put his hand on Yabu’s wrist to stop the rubbing movements and handed a can of warm coffee to Yabu. Yabu received it and continued rubbing his hands to the can. After a moment of silence, Hikaru said, “Now why don’t you start smiling so they could come here faster?”

Yabu lifted his eyes to see Hikaru’s face questioningly, “Huh?”

“Because, you know-,” Hikaru laughed and started to play his guitar. He beamed at Yabu while singing a line of their song*, “ _Kimi no egao de harewataru (with your smile the sky will be clear again)._”

Yabu stared at Hikaru. He blinked once. Twice. Then, he rolled his eyes and said, “Not funny, Yaotome,” but he was laughing and laughing and laughing. Upset was forgotten, storm was forgotten. It’s kind of magical; the effect that Hikaru had on Yabu.

Hikaru just shrugged and kept playing the guitar as an open invitation. He hummed the song leisurely and waited until Yabu joined in with his guitar. The tempo was much slower than the actual song but they enjoyed it nonetheless. They sang it together perfectly - not even a syllable was forgotten - and kept on going until it felt like the song was coursing through their veins.

When they finished the third loop of the song, the door was opened and Yamada went in followed by Chinen, Takaki, and, soon enough, the others. The room was filled with loud bickers and chats in no time. Yabu and Hikaru put the guitars aside so they could stand up and join the lively mess.

The moment they got on their feet, Hikaru leaned in to Yabu and whispered just loud enough for Yabu to hear, “Your smile works, apparently.”

Yabu whispered back, “It’s yours, not mine.”

Hikaru raised one of his eyebrows.

Yabu laughed, “It was me who wrote the lyric, remember? So, yeah, it’s yours,” and he moved to join Inoo’s conversation with Takaki.

Hikaru was left to digest the sentences all by himself. His face was burning red three seconds later.

Hikaru remembered he asked and teased Yabu about the person he had in mind when he wrote the lyric.

Now he got the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> * The song is Tears and Smile, Yabu and Hikaru's duet song which was written by Yabu and composed by Hikaru.  
> I took the translation from hey-say@livejournal, thank you!


End file.
